


Like A Magnet

by AllRoundFangirlAyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoundFangirlAyy/pseuds/AllRoundFangirlAyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense at some point or if the paragraphing is weird. Ihave no clue how that happened.<br/>I'm also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.</p><p>Larry one-shot.</p><p>Fluff. Harry is more Marcel-like in this.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it though (:</p><p>*Once again, from Wattpad*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Magnet

As soon as the teacher gave out the instructions for the science project that she was assigning the class, Louis knew he was seriously fucked; he knew close to nothing about the topic that he had been learning for a week, much less did he know what to do with the information.

Things started to go even faster downhill when the teacher announced that the class was to chose partners. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for Louis. For a while, he'd had a couple friends in his science class. Zayn, however, as intelligent as he was, was caught in possession of weed a couple weeks back, and that caused him an expulsion. Liam, too, was gone; he had gotten into a fight two days ago and was suspended for ten. Niall wasn't even interested in advanced science. That left Louis completely alone in his too-advanced science class without a partner.

While all of his other classmates hovered around in search of a partner, Louis sat slumped in his seat, tapping his pencil absent-mindedly on the edge of the desk. He figured he'd just do the project alone, risking an extremely low grade and a stern talk from his mother. But Louis was a pretty OK boy. Aside from the tests he sometimes failed, his detention-three-times-a-week reputation, and the fact that he sometimes hung around the wrong crowd, he was a good student and person as a whole.

"Um...Louis?"Louis raised his head at the voice, seeing none other than Harry Styles standing in front of him. The boy looked quite nervous, fingering the collar of the dress shirt that looked a little too uncomfortable on him.Harry, who others called Marcel for some reason Louis didn't get, was clearly the smartest person in advanced science - in any advanced class - even though he got nearly no credit for it. He dressed very formal and professional every day, and today he was clad in a too-white-to-come-to-school-in dress shirt, a light brown plaid sweater, and black dress pants. He even had a cute little tie on, which he fiddled with way too much, and then those damn glasses and gelled-to-perfection hair that he always had to make sure were in check. Harry was quite awkward, not fitting anywhere much other than behind a textbook. He was as sweet as could be, though, and Louis could never seem to make fun of him like everyone else in the school could.

"Hello," Louis mumbled, half-smiling up at Harry. The two of them had never had a conversation before, if the times that Louis asked for an answer to a question didn't count.

Harry cleared his throat, angling his glasses differently on his nose.

"I was wondering...well...well I saw t-that you don't have a partner yet...and I was wondering if we could maybe work together?"Louis tilted his head to the side and stared at Harry, realizing that he was so nervous and fidgety and awkward and adorable, and he just couldn't say no. But when some of his other friends saw him and Harry working together, he'd be thought less of. But then again, since when did he care?

Louis obviously took too long to respond, because Harry shook his head and was already starting to back away.

"N-never mind, Louis," he stuttered. "I shouldn't have asked, of course, you probably already have a partner. I'll just go, the-"

"No, Harry," Louis interrupted, reaching out a hand and gripping Harry's wrist to stop him from running off. "I'll do the project with you. I want to."

Harry grinned, two little dimples showing from his cheeks. "Really?"Louis chuckled. "Of course. Meet me at my car this afternoon and we can go to my flat to work on it, how's that sound? Do you know what my car looks like? It's a-"

"Slate grey Honda," Harry nodded his head, flashing another smile.

Louis nodded, only slightly wondering how Harry knew the type of car he had, and grinned, and Harry scurried to his seat once partner-picking time was over.

When Louis glanced at Harry a few minutes later, he was staring intently at the chalkboard as if the cure to cancer was on it.

Such a cute little boy.

~~~

Harry was quite an observer. He liked to blame his observation skills for the reason he knew what and where Louis' car was. He also blamed it for the fact that he'd memorized Louis' license plate. He stood a good foot away from the vehicle, waiting patiently for Louis. He'd gotten to the parking lot as soon as possible, and he was proud that he had only gotten his books 'accidentally' knocked out of his hands once. A good ten minutes had passed since the dismissal bell rang, and Louis still hadn't shown up.

Harry was beginning to feel disappointed, even though this wasn't new to him. He never had a partner for anything, and even on that rare occasion where someone was desperate enough to use Harry to get a good mark on a project or group assignment, they always either stood him up as a joke or told him that they'd found someone else.

Harry thought Louis was different, and that was one of the reasons that Harry took such a liking to him.

He knew it was stupid - he and Louis didn't have the tiniest thing in common - but he couldn't help that sort of thing.

Another slow five minutes passed, and soon Harry found himself walking away from the car. He raised his glasses and wiped at his eyes, sighing quietly as his nice shoes scuffed along the pavement.

"Haz? Where're you going?"Harry immediately turned around, quickly identifying the voice even though no one had called him Haz in his life. It was mainly Marcel or Faggot.

"Yes?" He called, spinning in a small circle in hopes to find the owner of the voice."Over here, dummy."

Louis grabbed Harry's arm, tugging him towards his car. When Harry caught Louis' eye, the older boy smirked. "What? Did you think I'd left you?"

Harry shook his head, fixing his glasses. "Um...n-no. I know what your car looks like." He pointed to the Honda. "And that's your car."

"Then what were you leaving for?" Louis gave no time for Harry to answer, pulling him roughly back to his car. "I wasn't going to stand you up, if that's the reason. I just had to work my way around detention. Now get in."

With a small whimper and an even smaller nod, Harry climbed into the passenger's seat of the car. He gave himself a small scolding - how could he fancy someone who got into trouble?

"Buckle up, Buttercup," Louis reminded, and that gave Harry an unmistakable blush as he pulled the strap across his body.

"You're ready?"Harry nodded, staring straight ahead, and Louis less-than-smoothly backed out of the lot and left the school grounds.

~~~

"Okay, Harry, I managed to salvage the last bit of cookie dough we have in the fridge for us," Louis said slowly, pushing open the bedroom door with his shoulder and bringing in two glasses of lemonade and a half eaten roll of cookie dough.

"Sorry, my sisters are fanatics over this stuff."

Harry, who already had his science supplies sprawled out on Louis' bedroom floor, smiled.

Louis' room was quite messy - messy to the point that Harry didn't know if he wanted to scold the boy or clean the mess up himself - but he pushed the thought aside.

"That's okay."

"Right."

Louis sat in front of Harry, handing him his lemonade before looking at all of the stuff that Harry had out.

"So, what's this topic going to be about?"

Harry grinned down at his materials. "Well, I was thinking magnetism. Mrs. Henderson seems to really like magnets, and so I think that showing her what we've learned about it would please her."

He glanced up only to find Louis staring right back at him, his blue eyes seeming very intimidating.

Fiddling with his tie, Harry suddenly felt cornered in Louis' gaze.

"Um...or...or we can do something else if you'd prefer that."

Louis shook his head slowly. "No...magnetism is fine..." He licked his lips, something that Harry found highly attractive, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you do that,by the way?"

"Do what, exactly?"

Harry sighed, flipping anxiously through his textbook in hopes to distract himself.

"Mess with your clothes like you did a just a second ago?"

Harry glanced up again, and suddenly Louis' eyes didn't seem to look as hard. "I...I don't know. I guess it's a habit."

"Pretty cute habit, if I'm to admit." Louis chuckled and sipped from his glass, his face wrinkling up afterwards. "God, this is terrible," he mumbled. "Of course Lottie made it..."

Harry bit at his bottom lip, feeling flustered because Louis had just called him cute. He couldn't concentrate on the subject of magnetism anymore, so he stared at a random spot on his textbook page.

"So, why exactly did you chose me as a partner?" Louis questioned, both of his eyebrows raised now.

"Because...and I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything, but I've no clue about magnetism or Advanced Science altogether."Harry smiled. He was used to doing all of the work anyway."None of your friends were in the class today, and I assumed you wouldn't have a partner, so I thought I'd ask."

Louis smiled a bit wider, sort of amused. "My friends?"

Harry nodded.

He'd observed Louis enough to know who he hung out with. "The guy named Liam and the handsome one who got expelled."

Yes, Louis was very amused now.

"Zayn? You think Zayn's handsome? What's he got over me?"

Harry's eyes went wide, and he shook his head frantically.

"Oh, no, you're very handsome too, Louis! You both are!"

The older boy smiled and leaned forward, pulling Harry's glasses off of his face. Harry immediately reached out for them, his green eyes seeming brighter.

"Louis," he sighed, blinking fast. "I can't see very well...can I have my glasses back?"

"No, wait." Louis stilled Harry's face with his hands, and when Harry squinted, everything was a bit less blurry. He saw Louis' grin, and then he was willing to cooperate because whatever Louis was doing, he was happy with it. Louis ran his hands through Harry's gelled-up hair, loosening the strands and letting little curls fall down.

"Why do you always have this slicked back?" He mumbled, and three minutes later, after gentle pulling and massaging, Harry's hair was halfway back to how it looked like after a shower.

"I don't like it like this," Harry whined slightly, but he still shook it out anyway.

It fell into his eyes and he pushed it back, huffing indignantly.

"But you look amazing with it," Louis gushed, pushing Harry's textbooks aside and scooting closer to the said boy. "And see, if you lose the fancy clothes..."

He discarded the tie and tugged Harry's sweater vest off, opening the collared shirt up afterwards.

"Okay...how's that?" Harry asked nervously, running his clammy fingers through his curls. Louis sat back and eyed him over, a feeling that Harry liked."You're looking pretty hot, Styles," Louis said softly, and he carefully put Harry's glasses back on his face.

When Harry's eyes had adjusted, he focused in on Louis, who was chewing his lip with a flustered sort of look on his face. Louis stared at Harry, at a loss of words because in only four minutes, Harry'd turned from an adorable little nerd into this...other person, and Louis would be crazy if he said he wasn't really, really attracted to him.The next thing happened beyond either of the boy's control; Harry felt himself leaning in, and as soon as his lips connected with Louis, the elder kissed him back softly before pulling away.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, feeling hot all the way down to his toes. The two boys stayed silent for a minute, then Harry spoke back up. "I...I guess...I guess we should get back to the project?"Louis shook his head, inching even closer to Harry before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again.

Harry complied, his own arms snaking around Louis' waist, kissing him very slowly and neatly in return.

"I think...I'm drawn to you," Louis mumbled against Harry's mouth, continuing to kiss him between every few words. Harry smiled softly, letting himself fall onto his back, pulling Louis over top of him afterwards.

"Like a magnet?" he asked in an attempt to joke, but Louis nodded seriously and held both sides of Harry's face as they kissed a third time.

"Mm, 'sactly."


End file.
